


Большой «бум», или Как мы все здесь оказались

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: Гинпачи видит странные сны о самураях, а Такасуги развлекается, складывая оригами.3Z AU





	

– Мы все – дети Большой Катастрофы, – грустно закончила Кагура и закрыла учебник. Дурацкие очки съехали ей на нос, и казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет.  
– Большого Взрыва, – поправил её Гинпачи и достал из кармана бумажный платок. – Это слово читается как “взрыв”.   
Высморкавшись, он кинул платок в мусорное ведро под столом и закрыл глаза.  
Большой “бум”, как он помнил, был во сне. Громкий, ослепляющий, такой страшный “бум”, от которого нервно дернулись пальцы на левой ноге.  
– Значит, каждый взрыв порождает свою маленькую вселенную?  
Тихий голос с задней парты. Такасуги так редко появлялся, так понимающе смотрел, что казалось, будто ему снились те же сны.  
– Если бы это было так, Земля уже давным-давно бы раскололась, и мы, разбросанные по космосу, как потерявшие управление спутники, попросту умерли бы, – Хедоро грустно вздохнул и вернулся к вязанию.  
– А разве там нет космических кораблей? Никто не подобрал бы нас? Какой-нибудь храбрый самурай.  
– Так, стоп, никаких самураев, – Гинпачи нахмурился и ударил ладонью по раскрытому журналу. Пепел с сигареты осыпался ему под ноги, маленький уголек улетел в ведро.  
– Точно, давайте вернемся к теме урока. У нас же урок?  
Пытаясь затушить ногой начавший тлеть бумажный платок, Гинпачи бросил быстрый взгляд на Шинпачи – он у них за глас разума, пытается все объяснить, пытается держать себя в руках. Они все застряли под гребаным куполом, и правительство не спешило им на помощь. У правительства были куда более важные дела – бороться с курением, наказывать клерков, заглядывающих под юбки школьницам, устанавливать цензуру. Да черт бы побрал это ведро! Нога застряла и никак не хотела вылезать обратно.  
– Урок закончился, можете идти. Завтра у нас тест, так что вы должны подготовиться.  
– Какой еще тест?!  
Гул в классе нарастал, как приливная волна.  
– На знание певцов современной эстрады. Каждый уважающий себя школьник должен слушать музыку во время чтения порно-журналов.  
– Мне кажется, здесь только ты читаешь порно-журналы, – Хиджиката выругался и подхватил портфель.  
Гинпачи пожал плечами и целиком забрался под стол, стягивая ведро с ноги.  
Когда он вылез обратно, класс уже опустел, но на столе прямо поверх незаполненного классного журнала лежал сделанный из бумаги журавлик.  
На правом крыле аккуратным почерком было написано:  
 _Связывать ли их,  
Дважды связывать ли их -  
Пряди черные  
Перепутанных волос…  
Не таков ли этот мир?_  
Журавлик взмахнул крыльями.  
– Это просто ветер за окном, – Гинпачи поймал себя на том, что затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь.  
Встряхнув головой, он переложил журавлика на подоконник, взял журнал и вышел из кабинета.

Они очнулись как-то утром в этом городе, и первое, что помнил Гинпачи – тянущая, глубокая чернота. Абсолютное ничто.  
Наверное, он был с похмелья, потому что воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере тонули в густом тумане, воспоминания о прошлой жизни медленно, слишком медленно всплывали наружу.  
Их город: школа и колледж, небольшой магазин рядом с домом, несколько соседей. Они все в то утро вышли на улицу и взглянули в небо, от которого их отделял прозрачный купол.  
– Что за хрень, – пробормотал Гинпачи, доставая из кармана новую пачку сигарет. Неловко вытащил одну, только раза с третьего справился с зажигалкой и закашлялся после первой затяжки.  
Память приходила урывками – унылая жизнь в одном маленьком, забытом богом городе. Первые недели ему казалось странным, что в 3-Z класс ходили люди совершенно разных возрастов. Потом он привык – преподавать что взрослым, что детям было одинаково геморройно.  
В городе не было ни одной машины, за куполом находился густой лес, будто обступивший их со всех сторон.  
Поначалу людей охватила паника – как им выжить, если они отрезаны от остального мира? Пытались связаться хоть с кем-то снаружи, но никто не отвечал. Затем они заметили, что истраченные за день продукты пополняются, что никто никогда не болеет – разве что если подойти слишком близко к куполу – тут начинает кружиться голова, учащается сердцебиение и глухой шум крови в ушах мешает связно мыслить. Никто не выдерживал дольше пяти минут.  
Гинпачи не был никем.  
Он стоял, упираясь лбом в купол, каждый день после работы. Смотрел на густой лес, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в просветах между деревьями. Тянущее чувство чего-то утерянного здесь ощущалось особенно сильно. А если чувствуешь, значит, можешь вспомнить, верно?

– Тебе не стоит ошиваться здесь так часто. Кто-нибудь воспользуется твоей слабостью и украдет карманные деньги, – раздался из-за спины насмешливый голос.  
Гинпачи медленно повернул голову, не отрываясь от купола, и взглянул вбок – рыжий мальчишка из колледжа, кажется, его звали Камуи, стоял метрах в десяти от него.  
– Бедняга. Если он вдруг найдет у меня карманные деньги, я даже соглашусь выпить за его счет.  
– Не думал, что учителям можно ныть о своей несчастной судьбе.  
– Учителям может и нельзя, а я сейчас не учитель, всего лишь лепесток хризантемы.  
В пачке оставалась последняя сигарета, и Гинпачи смотрел на нее с тихой грустью – всегда тяжело расставаться с любимыми.  
– Да ты настоящий поэт. У поэтов всегда есть карманные деньги – им мамочки дают, чтобы детишки росли здоровыми и сильными.  
– Как только найдешь мою мамочку, расскажи мне, я тоже хочу, чтобы мне налили клубничного молока на ночь и поцеловали в лобик.  
– Из-за этого купола твои шутки совсем перестали казаться смешными.  
– Возможно, это у тебя из-за него пропало чувство юмора.  
Слова – ленивые, тягучие, с каждым разом все тяжелее ложились на язык. В них было так много слогов и так мало смысла. Во всем мире было так мало смысла, особенно в их маленьком стеклянном шаре.  
– Идем, хочу кое-что показать.  
Камуи переступил с ноги на ногу и вытащил руки из карманов, сделал пару взмахов, будто разминаясь, а затем шагнул к Гинпачи. Шаг, еще один – казалось, будто Камуи расслаблен, но Гинпачи хорошо видел заходившие на скулах желваки и выступившую испарину. С каждой секундой взгляд Камуи становился все менее осмысленным.  
– Что, у тебя наконец-то выросли яйца, и тебя тянет поделиться этой радостью с каждым?  
С трудом оторвавшись от купола, он все же закурил и тяжело пошел навстречу Камуи – один шаг на затяжку.  
У Камуи были ярко-рыжие волосы, чуть светлее, чем у Кагуры, упрямый взгляд и глаза – синие, как небо над куполом.   
Яркая вспышка злости прошила Гинпачи с головы до ног и ушла разрядом в теплую землю рядом с дотлевающим свое окурком.  
– Идем, – Камуи развернулся и направился в сторону города разболтанной походкой – вдали от купола он явно чувствовал себя намного увереннее.  
– Какой же ты назойливый. Вас там в этом колледже что, совсем не учат этике, уважению к старшим?  
– А у вас что, учат?  
Они шли вдоль поля, пока не уперлись в заброшенный домик. Его явно оставили давным давно: он весь зарос травой, а крыша наполовину обвалилась.  
– Я раньше не видел его, – задумчиво заметил Гинпачи. Соврал, наверное, даже самому себе, потому что на самом деле он прекрасно помнил его: этот домик снился ему последние несколько месяцев.  
– Никто не видел, это и странно, – Камуи прошел вперед к двери и толкнул ее. Дверь поддалась не сразу – с глухим скрипом она едва сдвинулась на пару сантиметров и застряла, не желая впускать непрошеных гостей.  
– Приподними ее и толкни еще раз, – Гинпачи подошел ближе и тоже ухватился за ручку двери. Очень хотелось, чтобы предположение оказалось ложным, тогда все действительно можно было бы свалить на сон, причуду уставшего в школе сознания.  
Однако это подействовало, и из дома на них повеяло холодом и сыростью.  
– Никто не хотел заходить. А ты хочешь? – Камуи привалился плечом к косяку и пнул крыльцо, задумчиво сузив глаза. Складывалось впечатление, что он изучал Гинпачи, примеривался к его силе, выдержке – кто разберет этих подростков.  
– Почему бы и нет, вдруг это бывший бар и мы сможем разбогатеть.  
Камуи ухмыльнулся.  
Они вошли в дом, протиснувшись в узкий проход. Комната походила на заброшенный класс: несколько парт, стоящих вдоль стен, доска на стене, толстый слой пыли, покрывающий все вокруг.  
– Мда, разбогатеть нам явно не удастся, – пробормотал Камуи и толкнул одну из парт, из которой с тихим шорохом выпала потрепанная зеленая тетрадь.  
– Что это? – шепотом спросил Гинпачи. Совершенно внезапно в нем проснулся давний страх перед привидениями.  
– Всего лишь чья-то тетрадь. А ты думал, бутылка сливовой наливки?  
Камуи прошел к окну, через которое вряд ли что-то можно было разглядеть из-за покрывавшей его грязи и густых зарослей плюща с другой стороны. Пока он отвлекся, Гинпачи наклонился и, подхватив с пола тетрадь, спрятал ее за пояс – так, на всякий случай.  
– Мда, я рассчитывал на что-то более интересное, но раз так – можно организовать здесь штаб. И ты ничего не слышал, ясно? – Камуи повернулся и оперся ладонями о подоконник, а Гинпачи равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Да хоть склад оружия здесь организуй, завтра все равно все вернется на свои места.  
– Ты мыслишь слишком примитивно.  
– Когда мы перешли на ты? Я вообще-то учитель, – препираться уже не хотелось и слова прозвучали вяло и неуверенно.  
– Ты такой же учитель, как и я. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Они разошлись в разные стороны – Гинпачи пошел к себе домой, а Камуи отправился за своей бандой. Не хотелось признавать, но его слова задели Гинпачи, будто должны были напомнить о чем-то очень важном.  
– Ерунда все это, – Гинпачи встряхнул головой и достал тетрадь. Она была слишком холодной, нисколько не нагрелась ни от солнца, ни от тела Гинпачи, будто все еще лежала в парте давно заброшенной школы.  
Тетрадь он раскрыл, только добравшись до дома, и разочарованно до скрипа сжал зубами фильтр зажженной сигареты – все листы были абсолютно чисты: ни одной записи, ни росчерка. Глупо, конечно, было надеяться найти ответы на вопросы в старой тетради, но и такого подлого предательства он тоже не ожидал.  
Его жизнь – тоскливая и скучная, от школы до школы, из класса в класс – он не помнил лиц своих прошлых учеников, не хотел вспоминать, как устроился на работу. Это было и не нужно – прошлое забывается, так говорил Сакамото.   
– Прошлое остается в прошлом и нечего на нем зацикливаться, – повторял он, подливая еще порцию сакэ.  
Вся его жизнь – пролитое мимо пиалы сакэ.  
“Жизнь и честь самурая”, – написал он на первой странице.  
Слишком пафосно, совсем не в его стиле. И при чем тут самураи? Они не говорили о самураях, не играли в опасные игры с прошлым и не развязывали войн, заботясь о детях.  
Их дети были великовозрастными оболтусами, которым самим пора бы преподавать в школе, но они застряли, у них есть куда более важная задача.  
Затушив сигарету, Гинпачи кинул тетрадь под стол и отправился в кровать. От выпитого сакэ, от никотина в крови у него сильно колотилось сердце и дрожали руки. Ему стоило бы меньше думать и не проводить так много времени рядом с куполом.  
Пустота так тягуче ныла где-то в сердце, и он никак не мог вспомнить, чем заполнял ее раньше.

– Итак, сегодня у нас на повестке дня тест. И завуч сказал, что мы должны скинуться на проведение фестиваля. В этом году у нас даже будут фейерверки, если вы все постараетесь и принесете больше одной йены.  
– А вы тоже будете скидываться? – Окита уставился на него, задумчиво ковыряя во рту зубочисткой, после чего небрежно кинул ее на парту Хиджикате.  
– Эй, смотри, куда кидаешь мусор, придурок!  
– Как раз туда, где ему самое место, – осклабился Окита и достал из кармана еще одну.  
– Зависит от того, как много денег соберет школа, – невозмутимо продолжил Гинпачи. Перед ним поверх журнала лежала зеленая тетрадь.  
– Но в школе только мы, – Хиджиката брезгливо поднял с парты зубочистку и кинул ее на пол.  
– В школе только мы, и поэтому мы должны постараться. Я верю в вас! А теперь тест.  
Пропустив мимо ушей недовольное бурчание класса, он двинулся вперед между партами, раздавая листы с заданием. На секунду замер рядом с пустующей партой Такасуги, задумчиво глядя на вырезанного на столешнице мотылька, замершего на взлете, и закрыл его тестом. Ничего это не значило.  
Тетрадь смотрела на него зияюще белыми листами, скалилась разворотом и насмешливо подначивала. Это было странно – воспринимать её как что-то живое, но никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что она слышит его, знает, о чем он думает.  
Тишина в классе, только тихий шорох листов и передаваемых друг другу записок – да наплевать, все равно они не напишут больше, чем на шестьдесят баллов.  
Во дворе залаял Садахару, и Гинпачи вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что рисует на полях мотылька, копируя того, что был на парте Такасуги.  
 _Словно алый лист  
Клена, ветром сорванный,  
Сердце верное,  
Вырванное из груди,  
Пламенеет на земле._  
Строчки всплыли в памяти, будто текст назойливой песенки, преследующей с утра, и тетрадь призывно зашелестела страницами. Ей хотелось прочувствовать, ей хотелось принять – Гинпачи знал это, он не знал, откуда, но что-то связывало его с этой тетрадью. Что-то настолько крепкое, о чем не говорят вслух.  
Небрежно, чтобы не придавать этому слишком большое значение, он вывел строки, звучащие в голове, на следующей странице. Так-то лучше. Так будет лучше.  
Звонок прозвенел почти сразу после того, как он закончил писать последнее слово. Кабинет тут же заполнился голосами, шумом собираемых вещей, и Гинпачи захлопнул тетрадь, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы все сдали тест. Никто и не думал сжульничать – только не на его уроках.

– Может ли быть так, что наша жизнь – это какой-то тупой сериал, который показывают по телевизору, а на самом деле мы все актеры, и инопланетяне стерли нам память, чтобы все выглядело естественно?  
– Кинпачи, тебе стоит перестать пить на занятиях. Я понимаю, стресс, но все же, – Сакамото приобнял его за плечи и склонился чуть ближе. – Я тут нашел такую классную забегаловку! Там работает чудесная вдова, готовит лучший в городе рамен.  
– Я не хочу рамен, а по вдовам у нас Зура – он поэтому и школу никак не закончит, все кадрит несчастных вдов, используя одну и ту же уловку. Так что я на твоем месте был бы поосторожней.  
Сакамото расхохотался и похлопал Гинпачи по спине.  
– Какой ты стал осторожный!  
От резких хлопков Гинпачи вздрогнул и неловко дернул рукой, задевая тарелку с обедом. Пиала качнулась, разбухший за время их разговора рамен подкрался опасно близко к краю и выполз, протянув свои длинные макаронные щупальца к тетради.   
– Нет! – как можно драматичнее воскликнул Гинпачи, выхватывая тетрадь и встряхивая ее над полом. Брызги бульона попали на светлый халат, залетели в нос и, кажется, кусочки лапши застряли в волосах.  
– Ой, – Сакамото, вытирая лицо рукавом, снова расхохотался. А потом взглянул поверх очков, слегка нахмурился – будто другой человек, Гинпачи очень захотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этого выражения на лице Сакамото. – Я беспокоюсь.  
Встал и ушел, и что это все должно было значить?

Сегодня он решил не ходить к куполу – очень хотелось сохранить силы для тетради. Она стала его собственным маленьким куполом. Его прелестью, за которую он готов был убивать даже маленьких милых хоббитов, если бы они водились в их городишке.  
– Не думал, что учителям разрешено пить в присутствии учеников.  
Вместо хоббитов у выхода из магазина стоял Камуи, прислонившись спиной к стене. Рядом с ним стояли еще несколько – товарищей, подчиненных? Гинпачи качнул головой и двинулся в сторону дома.  
– Так у вас все же есть деньги на завтраки?  
– Отвали.  
Связываться с ним не хотелось. У него были куда более важные дела: тетрадь, сакэ, сигареты. А внутри, где-то далеко за сердцем, вдруг тяжело бухнуло чем-то ярким, похожим на азарт.  
– Я-то отвалю, а вот мои друзья хотят посмотреть, что ты взял из нашего домика.  
Гинпачи вздрогнул, лениво повел плечом, на котором висела сумка, и развернулся, про себя считая, сколько их стояло у него за спиной – пятеро, из которых всего один взрослый, а остальные – мальчишки, ненамного старше Камуи.  
– У твоих друзей слишком острый нюх, они случайно не из полиции нравов?  
– Кто знает, – Камуи пожал плечами и оттолкнулся от стены, делая шаг навстречу.  
– Вам стоит выбирать противников своей весовой категории, – Гинпачи мотнул головой в сторону школы. – Там учится много тех, кто не против размяться после уроков, а я старый больной учитель.  
А в крови уже кипел адреналин, каждый нерв был натянут до предела, и краем глаза Гинпачи отмечал движение – его пытались окружить, словно стая диких псов. Он знал, что кучку школьников можно уложить всего лишь взмахом меча.  
– Вам еще сотню лет расти, чтобы пытаться атаковать меня, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Они отстали, как только Абуто – тот самый, старший, больше закрывающий собой Камуи, нежели нападающий, осел на землю, закрывая рукой рассеченный лоб и бездумно улыбаясь – может, ему прилетело слишком сильно. Камуи стер с губы кровь и сделал шаг назад.  
– Не хочешь – не надо, но есть и другие способы, ты же знаешь.  
Гинпачи сплюнул на землю кровь и достал из пачки сигарету, повертел ее в пальцах, будто размышляя, стоит ли сейчас закуривать.  
– В том-то и дело, есть слишком много других способов. И я не вижу ни одного, при котором ты выигрываешь.  
Камуи заулыбался так широко, что казалось, ранка на губе сейчас расползется до самого подбородка.  
– Ты мне нравишься. Почему ты не преподаешь в колледже?  
– Слишком геморройно и зарплата маленькая.  
– Будто сейчас тебе платят больше.  
Пожав плечам и не желая продолжать этот разговор, Гинпачи развернулся и пошел домой. Он все еще чувствовал напряжение, все еще ощущал запах крови и руки неосознанно сжимались в кулаки, будто пытаясь нащупать что-то до боли знакомое.  
– Я поговорю с нашими, может, тебе разрешат заглядывать к нам на пару уроков в неделю!  
Ухмылка против воли расползлась на губах. Казалось, ему не хватало этого – опасности, драйва, приключений. Казалось, он все-таки что-то забыл.

Телевизор работал на грани слышимости – Гинпачи почти не смотрел его, так, включил фоном, чтобы не сидеть в оглушающей тишине. Перед глазами яркими всплесками всплывали картины из сна.  
– Ты совсем не похож на самурая, никто из нас не похож.  
– Только не заводи эту шарманку снова, я тебя умоляю.  
– Если мы не похожи на самураев, можем ли мы сражаться за страну самураев, как ты думаешь?  
– Мы можем сражаться за то, что считаем своим. Ты считаешь эту страну своей?  
Он не помнил лица собеседника – тот сидел в тени, прислонившись спиной к дереву и жевал яблоко, у Гинпачи даже слюнки потекли – так аппетитно он это делал.  
Из воспоминаний его выдернул громкий стук в окно, будто кто-то бросил горсть камешков.  
– Эй, кто там еще? Вас в дверь стучать не учили? – проворчал Гинпачи, закрывая тетрадь и пряча ее в стол. Он заметил краем глаза, что успел что-то написать на первых двух листах, но решил для начала выпроводить незваного гостя.  
У окна стоял Мадао и грустно смотрел на Гинпачи.  
– Ну и?  
– На улице холодно, а Садахару занял мою коробку. Можно я сегодня у тебя переночую? – Мадао сделал еще более жалобные глаза и даже всхлипнул для убедительности.  
– Нет.  
Задернутые шторы не сильно спасли – Мадао начал скрестись в дверь и жалобно поскуливать. Кажется, жизнь в коробке рядом со школой сильно потрепала его.  
– Спать будешь в гостиной, и не шуми! И это только на одну ночь, завтра разбирайся с Садахару как хочешь.  
Гинпачи впустил Мадао внутрь и сел обратно за стол, подумал, достал еще одну пиалу и налил сакэ обоим.  
Этим вечером в тетрадь он так и не заглянул.

– Сделай это, – тихо сказал человек.  
Он стоял на коленях, спиной к Гинпачи. У человека были длинные светлые волосы и связанные за спиной руки.  
– Даже не вздумай! – кричал кто-то позади.  
Гинпачи не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно он должен сделать, просто чувствовал, что это что-то страшное. Наверное, отчасти это чувство посетило его из-за сжимаемой в руках катаны. Откуда у него, простого учителя, в руках катана? Почему он вообще здесь, что за идиотский сон.  
– Они умрут, если ты не сделаешь этого.  
Кто такие эти они и почему выбирать должен именно Гинпачи? Почему нельзя просто разойтись по домам и посмотреть вечерний прогноз погоды.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо сказал человек.

Пробуждение оказалось не из приятных. Он лежал на столе, и шея затекла от неудобной позы. Тело явно протестовало против грубого с ним обращения.  
С трудом он отскреб себя от деревянной столешницы и, держась за голову, направился в душ. По пути запнувшись о что-то мягкое, выругался и пнул мягкое в бок.  
– Гостиная дальше по коридору, придурок.  
После душа стало полегче. Еще стоило выпить клубничного молока, но в холодильнике оказался только засохший сыр, и Гинпачи недовольно поморщился – он точно помнил, что пару дней назад купил целую коробку пудингов.  
– Эй, дармоед, вставай и выметайся! – пару раз пнув Мадао, он пошел переодеваться.  
Не обращая внимания на жалобные стоны, Гинпачи быстро покидал в портфель пачку сигарет, тесты, которые так и не проверил, и по пути к выходу, вытащил из-под стола зеленую тетрадь с подсохшими пятнами от пролитого рамена. Хотелось верить, что Мадао не трогал ее.  
Он отчаянно зевал по дороге в школу, еще отчаяннее на утреннем собрании и почти задремал, пока Тацума рассказывал ему о вчерашних приключениях с вдовой. На слово “рамен” у Гинпачи начал дергаться левый глаз, и он проснулся.  
– Все, хватит, мне пора на урок.  
– Но я только перешел к самому интересному! Из подсобки появился Зура!  
Гинпачи вздрогнул.  
– Кажется, он подрабатывает там официантом.  
– Ничего не хочу об этом знать!  
Достав сигарету, Гинпачи подхватил портфель и пошел к выходу из учительской.

– Мы собрали деньги на рождественский фестиваль, – бодро отрапортовал Хиджиката и положил конверт на стол перед Гинпачи.  
– Мне пришлось сдать в два раза больше, – заметил Шинпачи.  
– Это потому что брат должен заботиться о своей сестре, – Отаэ очаровательно улыбнулась.  
– Ничего подобного! Каждый должен быть сам за себя в таких случаях.  
– Подумаешь, заплатил за девушку, – Кагура поправила очки на носу.  
– Теперь ты настоящий мужчина, – Хедоро кивнул, с уважением посмотрев на Шинпачи.  
– Стоп! Здесь все равно не хватает, – Гинпачи оглядел класс, выдыхая дым в сторону первых парт. – Кто не сдал?  
– Все мои деньги в коробке, где сидит Садахару!  
– А мнэ нэ выплатили зарплату! – Катарина сложила руки на груди. – Что, в нашем классе больше нэт мужчин, готовых заплатить за дэвушку?!  
– Ты не девушка!  
– Я могу заплатить за Отаэ-сан еще раз! – с энтузиазмом выкрикнул Кондо.  
– Из наших денег на благоустройство школы? Нет уж! – твердо отрезал Хиджиката.  
– Я отказываюсь сдавать деньги и поддерживать систему, – Зура отвлекся от своей тетради, в которой рисовал что-то, похожее на пингвина.  
– Тихо, – Гинпачи затянулся, прикрыв глаза. – К вечеру я жду оставшиеся деньги, иначе до конца месяца будете приходить по субботам и мыть школу, а выручку – всю выручку – отдадите на проведение фестиваля.  
– Такасуги-кун тоже не сдал деньги! Его уже неделю нет в школе! – Зура нахмурился и записал что-то в тетради.  
– С Такасуги-куном я как-нибудь разберусь.  
– Эй, сенсей, вы не можете разбираться с Шинске-сама! – подала голос Матако.  
– Еще как могу, – Гинпачи улыбнулся ей и демонстративно затушил сигарету о подоконник.  
– Но Шинске-сама…  
– Молчать! Я проверил ваши тесты, и результаты меня не порадовали, – Гинпачи печально вздохнул и покачал головой. – Поэтому сегодня мы напишем тест еще раз!  
– Но мы не готовились!  
– Это произвол!  
– Почему бы вам самому не написать этот тест?  
– Не смей так разговаривать с Гинпачи-сенсеем!  
Пока класс препирался, Гинпачи зевнул и достал непроверенные тесты. Посмотрел на них долгим взглядом, шагнул к раскрытому окну и вышвырнул все листы на улицу.  
– Напишите сочинение о тщетности написания тестов в классе накануне Рождества, и будем считать, что мы квиты.  
Класс довольно загудел, половина учеников подбежали к окнам, с удовольствием наблюдая, как разлетаются по двору листы. Гинпачи сел за стол и глубоко затянулся. Возможно, у него будет сегодня время все же заглянуть в тетрадь.  
“Ходи зимой в двух штанах”, – было написано на третьем листе не его почерком.  
– Что за хрень? – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
“Душа и тело должны находиться в равновесии и гармонии. Если выпил – покури.”, – на четвертой.  
– Мадао! – рявкнул Гинпачи.  
– Что? – вскинулся Мадао на задней парте, видимо, только что проснувшись.  
– Ну-ка подойди сюда! – дождавшись, когда тот окажется рядом, Гинпачи ткнул пальцем в записи. – Это что за хрень?!  
– Но вы сами попросили записать заповеди самурая, сенсей. Вчера, когда закончилось сакэ, вы мне их диктовали, а я записывал.  
– Вы спаиваете учеников?! – оживилась Отаэ.  
– Сенсей, в рамках работы по оздоровлению учеников, я готова приступить к спариванию хоть сейчас! – Са-чан встала из-за парты и начала расстегивать блузку.  
– Да заткнитесь, – Гинпачи вцепился в волосы. – Ладно, вали на место. И чтобы сочинение было готово к концу уроков, иначе будешь убирать за Садахару весь оставшийся год!  
Со вздохом отложив тетрадь, он достал “Джамп”.

– Тебя не было на уроках.  
– Какое тонкое замечание, – Такасуги ухмыльнулся, доставая сигарету из пачки Гинпачи.  
– Завуч предлагает назначить тебе дополнительные занятия.  
– Пусть себе лучше назначит, придурок.  
– Мне кажется, это не самая лучшая идея, тогда кому-то из учителей придется проводить с ним целый час после уроков.  
Они стояли в переулке, недалеко от школы. Гинпачи смотрел на Такасуги, слегка сощурив глаза, пытаясь понять, показалось ему, или тот правда что-то знает.  
– Это ты занимаешься оригами вместо того, чтобы писать тест?  
– Я много чем занимаюсь, вместо того, чтобы писать твои идиотские тесты.  
– Именно поэтому ты уже который раз остаешься на второй год.  
– Может, мне просто нравится смотреть, как ты куришь на уроках вместо того, чтобы преподавать английский.  
– Тогда ты бы сидел и смотрел, как я курю на уроках, а не шлялся с подозрительными компаниями.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Такасуги выразительно посмотрел на сбитые костяшки правой руки Гинпачи.  
– Это они из-за тебя до меня докопались, да, Такасуги-кун?  
Пожав плечами, Такасуги выпустил дым в лицо Гинпачи.  
– Мне вообще не стоит стоять тут и разговаривать с тобой, а то еще решат, что я сливаю информацию. Но оцени мое великодушие.  
– О, твоего великодушия хватит на десятерых.  
– Так что ты хотел?  
– Деньги на фестиваль.  
– Занимаешься вымогательством? А если я пожалуюсь директору?  
– Тогда придется сдавать в двойном размере, ты же ее знаешь.  
Гинпачи пожал плечами, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Почему-то сейчас ему было невыразимо спокойно, будто и не было всех этих безумных месяцев под куполом. Будто он разговаривал с другом – ну или с кем-то, похожим на друга.  
– Как думаешь, мы застряли здесь навсегда?  
– Пока ты не перестанешь быть нюней и не разберешься со всем, да.  
– Эй, я не нюня! Сам такой!  
– Хочешь выяснить, кто из нас нюня?  
– Я не буду драться с учеником.  
– Я никому не расскажу.  
Губы расползлись в подобие улыбки. Знакомое чувство – раздражение, тягучая жажда прокатилась внутри комом, сметая знакомый пейзаж вокруг.  
Старые обшарпанные стены сменились полем, безумный взгляд Такасуги, одетого в фиолетовое кимоно, замах, блеск катаны на солнце. Гинпачи прерывисто вдохнул, ощущая, как тело само движется в сторону, уворачивается от смертельного удара.  
Он дернулся, отталкиваясь от стены и делая два шага в сторону.  
Такасуги смотрел на него, сощурив правый глаз, будто мог читать мысли. Дурацкий черный костюм совсем ему не шел – там, на поле боя, он смотрелся куда гармоничнее. Там он казался настоящим.  
– Тебе стоит меньше пить. И меньше читать “Джамп”.  
– Не трогай “Джамп”, – нахмурился Гинпачи, поправляя ремень портфеля на плече. – Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в искусстве.  
– Конечно, куда мне до вас, о сенсей.

– Сенсей, он пинается во сне! – маленький Такасуги пихнул Гинпачи в бок и уставился на того самого человека с длинными светлыми волосами, которого Гинпачи видел во сне.  
– А он прячет под подушкой якульт и не делится с остальными!  
– А он спит на уроках!  
– А он рисует в тетради бабочек!  
– Это мотыльки, придурок!

– Эй, сенсей, ты уснул?  
Гинпачи потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от всплывающих перед глазами картинок-воспоминаний. Он не помнил раньше этого сна и поймал себя на том, что неприлично долго пялится на Такасуги, находя сходство с мальчишкой из воспоминаний. Хотелось спросить, почему именно так, почему именно он – но очень не хотелось выглядеть сумасшедшим. Он и так слишком многим разболтал о своих навязчивых идеях.  
– Тебе еще не пора? Скоро появится Камуи, а у вас с ним, как я слышал, отношения несколько натянутые.  
– Не у нас с ним. Представления не имею, чего он ко мне пристал.  
– Все из-за Кагуры. Она слишком много о тебе говорит.  
– А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Я все знаю, – Такасуги пожал плечами, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. Больше походило на усмешку.  
– Деньги принеси завтра, чтобы мне не пришлось снова тратить время на поиски.  
– Будто ты долго меня искал.  
Он и правда нашел его быстро – интуитивно знал, куда идти, хотя не имел привычки следить за учениками. Напряжение нарастало, раздражение полыхнуло внутри – почему Такасуги обязательно надо было нарываться, почему он молчал.  
Гинпачи толкнул Такасуги к стене, уперся в нее рукой. Они стояли непозволительно близко, так хотелось обнять его, так хотелось ударить.  
– Это ты в “Джампе” такого начитался? Я думал, хороший учитель не будет приставать к своему ученику на улице.  
– Где ты здесь видишь хорошего учителя? – донесся голос из-за спины.  
Лениво обернувшись, Гинпачи посмотрел на говорившего. У входа в переулок стоял Камуи, сложив руки на груди, и вопросительно смотрел на них.  
– А ты что, любишь подглядывать? – с трудом делая шаг назад, поинтересовался Гинпачи.  
– Иногда. Обычно за хорошей дракой, но вы еще, кажется, не определились, так что я жду.  
– Зря ждешь, наш сенсей не любит заканчивать начатое, – Такасуги повел плечом, поправляя пиджак.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
Злость исчезла, оставив после себя тянущую пустоту. Он действительно не закончил – и уже никогда не закончит, что бы ни собирался сделать, и было до ужаса обидно, потому что наконец-то, впервые за долгое время ленивое существование, полное рутины и бессмысленного ожидания, дало трещину.  
– Завтра жду тебя, – Гинпачи кивнул и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Камуи.  
– А со мной не хочешь продолжить? – Камуи вполне явственно насмехался.  
– Ты же слышал его – я не люблю заканчивать.  
– Предпочитаешь, чтобы заканчивали за тебя?  
Подойдя к Камуи вплотную, он посмотрел на него сверху вниз и лениво улыбнулся.  
– Да.  
Камуи подобрался, вытащил руки из карманов и хищно оскалился.  
– Так я могу продолжить с Такасуги-куном то, что вы не закончили?  
Гинпачи достал сигарету, медленно сделал первую затяжку, глядя куда-то за спину Камуи, только потом наклонился к самому его уху и тихо выдохнул:  
– Только попробуй.  
Серый дым запутался в рыжих волосах, обволакивая голову Камуи.  
Очень хотелось домой, от напряжения ныли все мышцы в теле, и только спустя некоторое время, Гинпачи осознал, что это не просто возбуждение от несостоявшейся драки, что возбуждение это совсем другого рода, и как хорошо, что под пальто не видно, как тесны стали брюки.

Он вспомнил, что не был у купола уже больше месяца, но за это время его память наполнилась гораздо больше, чем за весь прошедший год. Какими бы абсурдными ни были воспоминания, они укладывались в голове, словно паззл, заполняя пустующие места. Казалось, он сходит с ума, но никто не замечал, что с ним творится что-то неладное: изображать из себя учителя было слишком легко, он и раньше не сильно напрягался.  
Рождество было все ближе, а Такасуги продолжал прогуливать школу, и Гинпачи совсем не хотелось снова его искать, тем более, что и Камуи не появлялся в поле его зрения. Размеренное течение жизни восстановилось, если не считать тетрадь, которую он открывал каждый вечер, в которую записывал сны – просто так, чтобы не забыть снова.  
Пару раз он дрочил в душе, вспоминая шершавую стену, горячее дыхание Такасуги и наэлектризовавшийся между ними воздух. Это воспоминание заводило сильнее, чем любой журнал из отдела для взрослых.

Он сидел в классе, закинув ноги на стол, и листал “Джамп”, пока класс выписывал в тетради главные тезисы из сборника “Юный отаку”.  
– Можно? – на пороге стоял Такасуги, небрежно закинув портфель на плечо.  
– Шинске-сама! – воскликнула Матакао.  
– Ты опоздал, – лениво пробормотал Гинпачи и перелистнул страницу. – Проходи.  
С его появлением класс оживился, и Гинпачи невольно оторвал взгляд от журнала, наблюдая, как Такасуги садится за парту, достает свою тетрадь и, откинувшись на спинку стула, смотрит в окно. Он совсем не походил на ученика средней школы, слишком хорошо держался – ему бы в платную школу подальше отсюда, ему бы вести за собой отряд сопротивления, пока вокруг взрываются бомбы.  
– Тебя задание тоже касается, – захотелось закурить и перестать пялиться.  
– Я дома сделаю.  
Гинпачи пожал плечами.  
– Эй, а почему ему можно дома! Я тоже хочу дома!  
– Да, это несправедливо!  
– Вы покровительствуете прогульщикам, – нахмурился Хиджиката.  
– Ничего подобного. Он дома перепишет весь сборник, а сегодня в качестве наказания останется после урока и напишет тест.  
Такасуги усмехнулся и повернулся, бросив испытующий взгляд на Гинпачи. “Этот тест включает в себя прижимания к стене?” – читалось в этом взгляде.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Хиджиката и вернулся к своей тетради.  
– Я тоже хочу остаться после урока! – протянула вверх руку Са-чан. – Вы накажете меня?  
Она покраснела и прижала ладони к щекам.  
– Да. Ты наказана – идешь домой сразу после уроков, – кивнул Гинпачи и вернулся к космическим роботам, захватывающим планеты.  
Почему Такасуги не мог вести себя, как обычный ученик – обязательно надо было выделываться. Он даже сейчас сидел с видом короля выпускного бала, а Гинпачи никак не мог сосредоточиться на новом супер-двигателе Мегатириона, который тот заполучил, разгромив базу противника. Внутри него самого работал супердвигатель, от которого кровь закипала, и болезненное возбуждение волнами прокатывалось по телу.  
Чертов Такасуги! От него одни неприятности – как он выдержит целый час после урока, когда они останутся одни? Может, стоит сходить в подсобку и подрочить, хоть как-то снять напряжение. Как снять напряжение, когда Такасуги смотрит на него, не отрываясь, будто изучает.  
После звонка класс не заставил себя ждать – все повскакивали со своих мест, небрежно покидали тетрадь на стол Гинпачи, а Матако, остановившись слишком близко к Такасуги, наклонилась, открывая тому вид на обтянутую розовым топом грудь, и что-то прошептала на ухо.  
– Не стоит, – Такасуги покачал головой. – Ждите меня у Камуи.  
Когда все ушли и в кабинете повисла звенящая тишина, Такасуги облокотился на парту и ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну так что там за тест, который я должен написать? – “Я знаю о чем ты думаешь, и готов поддержать игру” – читалось в его взгляде. – “Как долго ты выдержишь?”  
Кажется, Гинпачи придумал наказание для самого себя.

Они сидели в каком-то старом, заброшенном доме, и тяжело дышали. Пахло кровью и пылью, а из груди рвался наружу безумный, бешеный смех, и Такасуги прижимал его к полу, закрывая рот рукой. Смотрел бешено, зло, цедил сквозь зубы что-то про заткнись и придурок, а Гинтоки – кто такой Гинтоки – видел в его глазах отблески собственного веселья и был готов поклясться, что губы Такасуги тоже вот-вот расползутся в безобразно-широкую ухмылку.  
– Они где-то здесь, ищите! – орали за стеной, а они лежали в шкафу, заваленные старыми, заплесневелыми от сырости матрасами и никак не могли оторваться друг от друга – не было места даже чтобы выпустить из рук катану, не было места, чтобы перестать обнимать Такасуги за талию.  
Он высунул язык и лизнул ладонь Такасуги – она была в крови, и железный привкус тут же заполнил рот, Гинтоки поморщился, улыбнулся еще веселее и укусил его, зажав кожу между зубами.  
– Ай. Да прекрати ты, Широяша, остановись! – отдернув руку, зашептал Такасуги еще быстрее, и Гинтоки-Широяша, кем бы он ни был, подорвался, вскинул голову вверх и впился в его губы жадным, долгим поцелуем, оставляющим все крики, весь шум далеко позади. В груди так сильно билось сердце, готовое выскочить наружу, а они все целовались, и Такасуги совсем не был против. Может, думал, что так проще держать рот Гинтоки заткнутым, а может, ему тоже это нравилось. Их возбуждение в таком тесном пространстве невозможно было скрыть, их возбуждение некуда было девать, и они плавились, прижимаясь все ближе, невозможно ближе. Катастрофа вселенского масштаба.  
– Рассредоточиться, мы не должны их упустить!  
У Гинтоки закончилось дыхание, и он откинул голову назад, ударяясь затылком об пол. И все-таки рассмеялся.  
Все тело дрожало от сдерживаемого напряжения, и ждать дольше было невозможно. Такасуги открыл дверь, и в глаза ударил яркий свет.

– Эй, сенсей, ты сознание потерял?  
Рука Такасуги касалась щеки Гинпачи, большой палец скользнул по скуле, но стоило Гинпачи открыть глаза, как прикосновение тут же исчезло. Может, показалось?  
– Что, вчера слишком много выпил? Я могу пойти, если тебе нужно побыть одному, – усмехнулся Такасуги.  
Гинпачи нужно было побыть одному, щека горела после прикосновения, но он не хотел отпускать Такасуги – не сейчас, не так. Ему просто нужно было пару минут, чтобы осмыслить увиденное.  
– Не выйдет. Я обещал тебе тест, а настоящий самурай всегда держит свое слово.  
– Из тебя бы вышел самый ужасный самурай, как, впрочем, и из меня, – пожал плечами Такасуги и направился обратно к своему месту.  
Очень захотелось попросить его не уходить, дотронуться еще раз – чтобы удостовериться, что ему не привиделось прикосновение к щеке. Гинпачи поймал себя на том, что начал бояться перепутать сны с реальностью.  
– Ты подозрительно много знаешь о самураях. Перечитал манги? Вот и напиши мне об этом.  
– О том, как я перечитал манги?  
– Ну, если там не будет слишком много подробностей о том, как ты после этого забирался в душ и баловался со своим маленьким Такасуги-куном, то можешь и об этом.  
– Мой маленький тебе в рот не влезет, – усмехнулся Такасуги.  
– Хочешь проверить? – ляпнул, не подумав, Гинпачи.  
Такасуги замер, так и не открыв тетрадь, уставился куда-то в парту, слегка покраснев.  
– А, впрочем, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Субординация и все такое, директор меня за это по головке не погладит.  
– Ничего не хочу знать о твоих взаимоотношениях с директором.  
История про роботов перестала быть захватывающей. Все вокруг перестало представлять какой бы то ни было интерес, пока Такасуги сидел над своей тетрадью, им можно было беззастенчиво любоваться. Их разговор, хоть и достаточно неловкий, вызвал покалывание в районе груди, легкость, сравнимую с опьянением. Гинпачи мог бы продолжать препираться с ним целую вечность и еще чуть дольше, просто потому что каждое слово казалось ключом от очередной двери, открывающей доступ к памяти. К их с Такасуги общей памяти – из головы все не шло последнее, что он увидел.  
Жаркое дыхание на шее, теснота, позволяющая прижиматься так близко, что можно было почувствовать биение сердец друг друга. И сейчас пульс, частивший, как при спуске с американских горок, мог бы выдать его с головой. Хорошо, что их с Такасуги разделяла непреодолимая пара метров.  
Гинпачи просунул руку под халат и сжал себя сквозь брюки. Хватило бы всего несколько раз провести рукой, пока Такасуги корпел над тетрадью. Безумие, он совершенно точно сошел с ума. Выдохнув, Гинпачи убрал руку с паха и раскрыл зеленую тетрадь, чтобы записать то, что ему привиделось.

Они пошли домой вместе. Точнее Гинпачи пошел домой, а Такасуги просто увязался следом.  
– Разве тебе не пора к Камуи заниматься всякими противозаконными делами?  
– С чего ты решил, что у меня могут быть противозаконные дела? Я такой же приличный человек, как и ты, – Такасуги пожал плечами, глядя искренне и совершенно невинно.  
– Вот именно.  
– Держи, – Такасуги протянул Гинпачи тетрадь. – А то потом скажешь, что я ничего не написал и должен еще раз остаться.  
– Тебе не понравилось? Я думал, это был прекрасный романтический вечер, – язвительно отозвался Гинпачи, листая тетрадь. – Ну и где задание?  
Почти все листы были чистыми, только в середине, в самом низу, несколько строчек.  
 _Горы Ёсино!  
Листья кленов алые  
По ветру летят.  
Так же яростно красна  
Кровь на лезвии меча._  
Гинпачи шумно сглотнул, разворачиваясь на каблуках и хватая Такасуги за руку.  
– Так ты перечитал манги про самураев?  
– Ну да, Кеншин, Бакумацу, Семь самураев. Знаешь, то, что обычно читают парни моего возраста.  
– В твоем возрасте не цитируют… – Гинпачи оборвал себя, глядя вниз по улице – там стояла небольшая компания, и ярким всполохом среди них выделялся Камуи. – Твои друзья тебя ждут. Наверное, волнуются, как бы я не покусился на твою вишенку.  
– Скорее, ждут, чтобы ты это сделал, – хмыкнул Такасуги и, закинув портфель за спину, сделал несколько шагов вперед. – У нас с тобой гораздо больше общего, чем ты думаешь.  
– Ты претендуешь на мой гардероб? Боюсь, размер тебе не подойдет.  
– Мудак.  
– Придурок.

На том и порешили. Гинпачи вырвал лист из тетради Такасуги и вставил в свою, приклеил скотчем где-то в середине и долго смотрел на каллиграфический почерк, такой же ровный и холодный, как сам Такасуги – никакой изюминки.  
Такасуги стал появляться в школе чаще, и чем чаще он приходил, тем старательнее игнорировал Гинпачи. Даже в коридоре его не удавалось поймать – он успевал исчезнуть раньше, чем Гинпачи закрывал “Джамп”.  
Самое обидное, что и воспоминаний больше не было, только какие-то смутные обрывки из снов, туманные намеки и больная наутро голова. Он стал больше пить, хотя куда уж больше.  
У него дома теперь жил Мадао, который притащил несколько пустых коробок и спал на заднем дворе, и прогонять его было бессмысленно, потому что когда Гинпачи засыпал, он все равно пробирался внутрь. В пятницу они выпили еще несколько бутылок сакэ, а потом в понедельник, и во вторник, и в среду. Гинпачи считал дни по количеству пустых бутылок в углу комнаты. Новые появлялись как обычно, а старые продолжали стоять у него дома, пока он не выносил их до мусорного бака.  
Ему надо было развеяться, но город душил, обволакивая куполом, как ватой. Он даже дрочил уже скорее по привычке, просто потому что хотел каким угодно образом сбросить давящее напряжение.  
Перед глазами постоянно стоял Такасуги – задыхающийся от смеха, серьезный, дышащий тяжело куда-то в плечо, захлебывающийся стоном, срывающийся на крик. Каждый день – долгая и томительная игра в догонялки.

А потом его вызвала к себе директор. В тесной комнате, заставленной книгами, дым висел в воздухе, а сквозь зашторенные окна почти не проникал свет.  
– Ты же знаешь, что через неделю фестиваль? Рождество и все такое, детям нужен праздник.  
– Да какие они дети, – слабо воспротивился Гинпачи. – Некоторые даже старше меня.  
Отосэ проигнорировала его выпад, закуривая толстую сигару, и Гинпачи воспринял это как приглашение, тоже достал из кармана сигареты, затянулся как следует и тяжело опустился в кресло напротив.  
– Так что вы хотели?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты удостоверился, что на празднике будут все. Не важно, чем они там будут заниматься – не маленькие уже, но присутствовать должны все.  
– Вы сами сказали – дети!  
– Этот фейерверк – первый за год, и я не знаю, как высоко поднимутся огни из-за купола, но ты же понимаешь, что от этого зависит репутация нашей школы.  
– Ничто не может испортить репутацию нашей школы сильнее.   
– И не дисциплинарный комитет, а ты сам. Лично. Иначе урежу зарплату на десять процентов.  
– Директор!  
– Свободен.

Нихера он не был свободен.  
С Такасуги они столкнулись совершенно случайно. Коридор был на удивление пуст – кажется, шел урок.  
– Ты придешь на фестиваль?   
– А надо?  
Гинпачи молча качнулся на пятках, глядя в лицо Такасуги, прикусил губу, думая о том, как жадно, как сильно хочется вжать его в стену прямо здесь, как томительно больно смотреть и не мочь коснуться, потому что – принципы, чертовы идиотские принципы.  
– Приду.  
Такасуги улыбнулся, едва заметно искривив губы, обернулся, будто высматривая кого-то, а потом качнулся вперед, и мир вокруг с грохотом осыпался на осколки. Такасуги сам толкнул его к стене, и портфель полетел на пол, листы с проверенными тестами разлетелись вокруг, когда поцелуй – больной, жадный, вышиб дух из груди. За ними наверняка смотрел завуч через развешенные по всей школе видеокамеры, а Гинпачи было плевать. Ему на все в мире было плевать, кроме горячей кожи под пальцами, длинной челки, щекочущей нос, бешеного взгляда яркого зеленого глаза.  
– С ума сошел? – задыхаясь, пробормотал он, кусая шею Такасуги. – Совершенно точно, накидался какими-нибудь заграничными наркотиками, да? Я должен оставить тебя после уроков, – прозвучало, как вопрос. Он не хотел спрашивать.  
– Лучше зайду к тебе вечером.  
– У меня дома живет... – он не договорил, застонал, когда холодная рука расстегнула ширинку и легла на подрагивающий от возбуждения член.  
– Пусть живет.  
Такасуги двигал рукой резко, слишком часто сбиваясь с ритма, неудобно вывернув локоть и уткнувшись лбом в грудь. Не выдержав, Гинпачи перехватил инициативу, отстранил руку Такасуги, обхватил оба их члена своей и за пару минут взорвал к чертям этот прогнивший мир.  
Где-то далеко-далеко, в другой галактике, прозвенел звонок.

После школы его перехватил Сакамото. Взял мягко под руку и повел в сторону, противоположную от дома.  
– Я тут подумал, точнее, мы подумали, что тебе уже надоело сидеть дома, как провонявшему оссану, так что сегодня мы идем развлекаться.  
– Мне кажется, вам больше не стоит думать, про тебя это уже давно было понятно, а вот от второй части твоего “мы” я ожидал большего, – ворчливо заметил Гинпачи, пытаясь вывернуться из непривычно крепкой хватки.  
– Обожаю, когда ты в хорошем расположении духа, – беззаботно рассмеялся Сакамото.  
– Я покажу тебе хорошее расположение духа!  
– Ты хочешь обидеть своих лучших друзей, Кинпачи? Когда один друг предлагает другому выпить, другой не должен отвечать отказом, это неэтично!  
– Кто бы говорил об этике, это чистой воды похищение.  
Сакамото опять рассмеялся и еще крепче схватил Гинпачи за руку.  
Проулками они вышли к одноэтажному зданию, у входа горели красные огни, а вывеска доброжелательно подмигивала “Ёшивара”.  
– Что это за место, вообще?! Наркопритон? Ты хочешь продать меня на органы?  
– Ну что ты, мы же лучшие друзья! Если бы я и продал тебя, то за очень большую сумму. В этом городе ни у кого такой нет.  
Сакамото снова рассмеялся и пихнул Гинпачи в спину, заставляя войти внутрь.  
В прихожей царил полумрак, а за ресепшеном сидела миловидная женщина в инвалидной коляске.  
– О, Сакамото-сан! Рада вас видеть! – она улыбнулась – дежурно, конечно, но достаточно приветливо, чтобы расположить к себе клиентов. – Вам как обычно? А что предпочитает ваш друг?  
– Друг предпочитает выпивку покрепче и шоколадное парфе с двойной порцией сливок.  
– Конечно, проходите! – она развернулась на коляске и открыла дверь за своей спиной, которую до этого Гинпачи не видел. – Цукки, проводи, пожалуйста, гостей.  
Из дверей показалась Цукуе.  
– Классная, правда? Она же еще и в школе работает, – шепнул Сакамото, подмигивая.  
Цукуе смерила Сакамото презрительным взглядом и, кажется, в руке у нее блеснул кунай. Гинпачи моргнул пару раз – скорее всего, обман зрения.  
Их проводили в небольшую комнату, в углу которой стоял котацу. Как только они устроились, Цукуе снова появилась в комнате, неся поднос с сакэ, тарелкой чего-то, похожего на рамен и вазочкой с парфе.  
– Надо же, какой сервис. Кстати, почему ты здесь? – заинтересовался Гинпачи, провожая Цукуе взглядом.  
– Помогаю подруге, – она пожала плечами и скрылась за дверью.  
– Зачем ты притащил меня в место с такими неприветливыми официантками?  
– Я же сказал, что мы идем расслабиться.  
– А еще что-то про похищение и продажу.  
Сакамото рассмеялся.  
Они приканчивали уже второй кувшин, когда в дверь постучали и внутрь заглянул мальчишка, смущенно улыбаясь.  
– К вам там гости – говорят, вы ожидаете.  
– Точно, Сейта, проводи его к нам! – Сакамото довольно хлопнул Гинпачи по плечу. – Зура немного опоздал, но ты ведь не в обиде?  
Гинпачи моргнул.  
– Зура? Но он же…  
– Достаточно взрослый, чтобы посещать такие места, – покивал Сакамото, разливая очередную порцию сакэ.  
– Я предпочитаю несколько другой уровень обслуживания, но раз уж ты пригласил, я не мог отказать. Тем более, что Гинпачи тоже решил к нам присоединиться.  
– Я ничего не решал, он меня похитил, – обвинительно ткнув пальцем в Сакамото, Гинпачи нахмурился. – А тебе завтра на занятия, между прочим.  
– Тебе тоже.  
Компания у них была странная, но Гинпачи не покидало ощущение, что они так уже собирались много-много раз до этого. Разговор плавно перетек с повседневных тем на обсуждение ситуации в городе, на вдову из раменной, за которой ухлестывал Зура.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура, – поправлял он их каждый раз.  
Сакамото смеялся, а Гинпачи пил, почти не чувствуя опьянения и не принимая участия в разговоре. Думал о том, что кого-то не хватает. О том, что Такасуги хотел зайти вечером и о том, что надо будет забрать пленку у завуча. Там, в школьном коридоре, впервые за год он был по-настоящему счастлив.  
– Эй, ты еще с нами?! Прием! – Сакамото тряхнул Гинпачи за плечо и наклонился к самому лицу. – Эй, мы его теряем, – повернулся к Зуре.  
– Что за утку ты рисовал в тетради, – невпопад спросил Гинпачи. Это было очень важно – сейчас должна была открыться истина.  
– Приснилось, что мы с ней лучшие друзья. Ее зовут Элизабет, кстати, – Кацура нахмурился. – А что?  
– Твой лучший друг – утка? А я думал, это мы с Тацумой! – обиженно приложив руку к груди, протянул Гинпачи.  
– Это разные вещи, тебе не понять.  
– Куда уж мне!  
Стена напротив поплыла в сторону, и Гинпачи решил, что с него хватит. Здесь точно – хватит. Ему нравилось находиться с ними, но хотелось совсем другого. К нему должен был зайти Такасуги.  
– Я должен идти, – глухо сказал он, не желая признаваться самому себе, что сгорает от возбуждения, тянущего внизу живота предвкушения. – У меня встреча.  
Кацура посмотрел на него снизу вверх, нахмурился, а потом, будто что-то решил для самого себя, кивнул.  
– Иди, конечно. На встречу с женщиной нельзя опаздывать.  
– Это не, – хотел было возмутиться Гинпачи, но мотнул головой и двинулся к выходу. Не стоит вступать в спор с таким, как Зура – выйдет себе дороже.

Такасуги ждал его у дверей.  
– Я думал, ты зажжешь свечи и приготовишь ужин.  
– Иди в задницу, – нахмурился Гинпачи, не с первого раза попадая ключом в замочную скважину.  
– Помочь? – усмешка слышалась в голосе Такасуги, и когда он обхватил руку Гинпачи, чтобы помочь с ключом, внутри что-то надорвалось.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, и у Такасуги от ненависти дрожали руки, он смеялся, кусая губы и пытался вырвать Гинтоки глотку – опять этот Гинтоки. А сзади его держал Кацура, хватал за руки и что-то шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Гинтоки стоял, опустив голову, и смотрел прямо перед собой на обезглавленный труп. Он смотрел на голову с длинными светлыми волосами и внутри было так пусто, будто там взорвалась ядерная бомба. Он был выжжен и опустошен.

Гинпачи дернулся, отстраняясь от Такасуги и глядя на него, пытаясь разглядеть ту ненависть, что ранила так больно мгновением раньше.  
– У тебя опять галлюцинации? Завязывай с дешевым пойлом, – оттеснив его плечом, Такасуги шагнул внутрь.  
Гинпачи точно знал, что Такасуги что-то скрывает, он нутром чуял, ему подсказывал звериный инстинкт. Но если эти воспоминания – правда, почему он молчал, зачем пришел?  
Они уселись в гостиной, прямо рядом с пустыми бутылками, которые Гинпачи забыл вынести этим утром.  
– А я смотрю, ты тут не скучаешь, – насмешливо бросил Такасуги.  
– Да куда уж там, последние дни вообще все подряд так и стараются нарушить мое мирное одиночество.  
Он устало потер переносицу и достал пачку сигарет.  
– Я знаю еще много хайку, которые ты хотел бы услышать, – тихо проговорил Такасуги и пересел ближе, коснулся коленом бедра Гинпачи и вытащил себе сигарету.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что меня интересует подобное дерьмо? Я предпочитаю “Джамп”.  
– Ты не сказал “нет”.  
Комната все так же плыла перед глазами, и сигарета явно была лишней, но Гинпачи просто не мог позволить себе бросить ее – так руки были хоть чем-то заняты, иначе.  
Иначе сделал сам Такасуги – протянул руку и коснулся скулы Гинпачи. Да, это было оно – то самое ощущение плавящейся под пальцами кожи. Так сильно захотелось закрыть глаза.  
– Только не отрубайся, я не для того бросил своих идиотов, чтобы смотреть как ты дрыхнешь.  
Гинпачи склонил голову на бок, прижимаясь к ладони щекой, повернулся и лизнул запястье.  
– Голодный, что ли?  
Он и правда был голоден – съеденное в “Ёшиваре” парфе не считалось, и желудок, будто вспомнив о том, что ему полагается получать свое хотя бы пару раз в день, жалобно завыл.  
Гинпачи не обратил на это внимание – перед ним, чуть наклонившись вперед, застыв в неудобной позе, сидел Такасуги. Непривычно растрепанный, с алеющим на щеках румянцем, он казался невероятно красивым, дурманящий запах сладкого табака ударил в ноздри, и Гинпачи качнулся вперед, прижимая Такасуги к полу. Они перекатились несколько раз, пока Такасуги не оказался сверху. Он смотрел жадно, по-звериному, так, как смотрят на добычу, а не на учителя.  
– Ты еще и самый ужасный учитель, которого я когда-либо знал.  
– У тебя не такой уж богатый выбор, так что в твои рассуждения…  
Такасуги укусил его за нижнюю губу, не дав договорить.  
В груди сильно, тяжело билось сердце, и Такасуги, пригвоздивший его руки к полу, жадно шарил руками по телу, распахнул рубашку, ткнулся носом за ухо, шумно вдыхая, и Гинпачи вскинул бедра, непроизвольно прижимаясь ближе, еще ближе.

Он не помнил, как они разделись и добрались до кровати, во рту стоял противный привкус вчерашнего перегара, а на второй половине кровати, спиной к нему, лежал Такасуги, смешно прижимая к груди смятую подушку.  
Протянув руку, Гинпачи коснулся его волос, провел вдоль позвоночника вниз до края скрывающей бедра простыни и лениво потянулся. За окном было еще темно, и Гинпачи придвинулся ближе, закидывая руку на Такасуги, прижимая его к себе. В памяти смутно всплывали воспоминания: беспорядочные прикосновения, подушка, мешающая дышать и смятые простыни. Такасуги хватался за спинку кровати, расшатывая ее в хлам, так жадно кусал за плечи, что наверняка оставил следы. Они сошли с ума, наверное, вместе.

– С добрым утром, спящая красавица, – Гинпачи присел на корточки перед кроватью. – Тебе кофе как, прямо в постель или сядешь за стол?  
Такасуги пробурчал что-то во сне и попытался ударить его подушкой.  
Увернувшись, Гинпачи навалился сверху, прижимая его к кровати и заставляя открыть глаза. Еще не до конца проснувшийся, Такасуги жмурился и недовольно кривил рот.  
– У тебя что, совсем совести нет так будить?  
– Совсем нет, – самодовольно усмехнулся Гинпачи и погладил член Такасуги через простынь. – Частично ты уже давно проснулся.  
– Отвянь, придурок.  
– Вчера ты говорил совсем другое.  
– Я человек настроения, – Такасуги попытался скинуть Гинпачи с себя, резко дернувшись вверх, но только толкнулся членом в ладонь сильнее и застонал, откидываясь обратно на кровать.  
Они поменялись ролями, и теперь Гинпачи лениво двигался внутри Такасуги, прижимая его руки к кровати и жадно водя губами по шее, ключицам. Он не помнил, когда у него последний раз было так: нараспашку, ярко, сильно.  
У Такасуги сбивалось дыхание, и он упрямо мотал головой, сбившаяся набок повязка открывала часть шрама под нижним веком. Им невозможно было не любоваться, и Гинпачи казалось, что он тонет – в прикосновениях, в тяжелых толчках, в воспоминаниях.  
Такасуги смотрел на него из-за плеча, упираясь руками в стену, и рвано дышал, вздрагивая при каждом толчке, матерился сквозь зубы. За стеной слышались чьи-то голоса, но вслушиваться совсем не хотелось, потому что времени у них было совсем ничего, пятиминутная передышка и быстрый способ сбросить накопившееся напряжение. В груди щемило от нежности.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что ты время от времени забываешь о моем присутствии, – пробормотал Такасуги, поправляя повязку и смазывая с живота сперму, вытер её о простынь и соскочил с кровати. – Я в душ.  
– Проблема в том, что я никогда не забываю о тебе, – пробурчал себе под нос Гинпачи, смял испачканную простынь и кинул в дальний угол.

– Так чего ты так рано проснулся? – посвежевший и приободрившийся Такасуги зашел в кухню и по-хозяйски уселся за стол. – Мне всегда казалось, ты из тех, кто предпочитает спать до обеда, а желательно и вовсе пока пролежни не появятся.  
Гинпачи поморщился, вытряхивая на тарелки омлет.  
– Директор позвонила – сказала, что в преддверии фестиваля все учителя должны явиться на планерку и помочь оформить место проведения.  
– Как непредусмотрительно с её стороны привлекать к этому тебя.  
– На что это ты намекаешь?! – взвился Гинпачи, доставая первую утреннюю сигарету.  
– Твои дизайнерские способности, – Такасуги махнул в воздухе рукой, явно намекая на то, что Гинпачи явно обделен этим талантом.  
– Что бы ты понимал в таких вещах.  
– О, у меня очень хороший вкус, но тебе не понять.  
– Что-то люди слишком часто последнее время сомневаются в моих умственных способностях.  
– Может, стоит прислушаться к мнению большинства?  
Гинпачи рыкнул и кинул в Такасуги куском омлета, тот уклонился, не прекращая издевательски ухмыляться, и пожал плечами.  
– Ну что тут скажешь, у всех свои недостатки.

Подготовка к фестивалю заняла весь день, в воздухе висел запах карамели, яблок, мандаринов. Продавцы выкладывали свои товары на прилавки, развешивали гирлянды, торопливо заполняли документы, и Гинпачи, не выдержав, сбежал за здание школы, прижался спиной к холодной стене и закурил, выдыхая дым в морозный воздух. Ему не хотелось быть здесь – он не должен быть здесь. Достав из сумки тетрадь, он еще раз пролистал ее, задержавшись на последнем хайку Такасуги.  
Что-то должно было произойти, и он почти поймал это самое происходящее за хвост, но оно ловко вывернулось прямо из пальцев, и от этого в груди было томительно пусто.  
– Отлыниваешь? – из-за угла показался Хиджиката. Оглядел Гинпачи с головы до ног и, устало вздохнув, тоже достал сигарету.  
– Звонок для учителя, – беззлобно буркнул Гинпачи, протягивая зажигалку.  
– Все готово, мы с комитетом проверили. Выловили пару ребят из колледжа, которые под видом целебного чая хотели толкнуть травку, – зачем-то поделился Хиджиката. – Они последнее время совсем распоясались, как бы не было столкновения.  
– Боишься?  
Хиджиката презрительно поморщился.  
– Не хочу, чтобы на моей территории происходило всякое дерьмо.  
– А ты собственник, Хиджиката-кун. Тяжело придется твоей жене, если ты вдруг решишь обратить на кого-то свое внимание.  
– Кто бы говорил. Твоя жена повесится от того свинарника, что ты дома развел.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня дома? Ты за мной следил, Хиджиката-кун? У нас в классе появился очередной сталкер?  
– Просто знаю тебя.  
– Слишком хорошо знаешь, тебе не кажется? – Гинпачи нахмурился и швырнул сигарету в сторону. – Гадость какая, и зачем я курю, лучше пойду куплю яблоко в карамели.  
– Вот и правильно, заебал курить в классе.  
– Мой класс. Что хочу, то и делаю.  
К прилавку с яблоками стояла огромная очередь, и Гинпачи пошел дальше, остановился у пустующего прилавка с мороженым и взял клубничный рожок.  
– Простудиться не боишься? – раздался из-за спины тихий голос.  
Вспышкой – такой же тихий голос и упирающаяся в поясницу катана. Фейерверк в небе и обещание разрушить прогнивший мир.  
– Ты как привидение, честное слово. Разве можно так подкрадываться к людям! – вздрогнул Гинпачи, разворачиваясь.  
Такасуги стоял практически вплотную, смотрел, сощурившись, на губы Гинпачи и его ухмылка наводила на совсем уж неподходящие мысли.  
– Как ты думаешь, сколько нужно фейерверков, чтобы взорвать к чертям этот город? – задумчиво произнес Такасуги, отворачиваясь, и на долю секунды Гинпачи ощутил разочарование.  
– Много?  
– Тех, что есть, вполне достаточно, главное расположить их в правильном месте.  
– Ты решил перейти из школьных хулиганов в террористы, а, Такасуги-кун?  
Такасуги неопределенно пожал плечами и двинулся сквозь толпу вперед.  
Гинпачи, проклиная все на свете, пошел за ним, на ходу вгрызаясь в мороженое. Определенно, оно было намного лучше сигарет.  
Они дошли до самой окраины, где кончались палатки и от фестиваля остался только гул толпы вдалеке. Такасуги уселся на спинку занесенной снегом скамейки.  
– Я хочу рассказать тебе о своих снах, – сказал он тихо, склонив голову набок и не глядя на Гинпачи. – Мне кажется, тебе стоит знать.  
Мороженое в миг стало безвкусным, и, не доев вафельный рожок, Гинпачи опустился на скамейку рядом.  
– Надеюсь, это не сюжет для порно? Боюсь, здесь слишком холодно, чтобы я смог по достоинству оценить твою фантазию.  
– Заткнись, – Такасуги пнул его в бок и сжал руки в замок.  
Начало темнеть, но фонари еще не включили, так что они сидели в полумраке и из-за снега Гинпачи почти не видел выражение лица Такасуги.  
– Я не помню, когда точно это началось. Возможно, еще весной, может, чуть позже – я начал вспоминать вещи, которые никогда со мной не происходили в реальности. Вещи, которые просто не могли происходить. Знаешь, как ощущение дежа вю, только в тысячу раз сильнее. Мы сидели в заброшенном доме на краю города – с Камуи и остальными – и я вдруг услышал, как Камуи рассказывал мне о том, что его очаровали самураи с земли, что-то о запахах и крови. Не придал этому значения – подумаешь, Камуи вечно несет какой-то бред, у него пунктик на силе.  
– Угу, – мрачно кивнул Гинпачи и достал сигареты, повертел пачку в руках и протянул Такасуги.  
– Да, спасибо. Так вот, потом это стало случаться чаще, и мне показалось, что дело в твоих уроках – ну, может, я дремал на них или еще что-то в этом роде, но нет. Дело в тебе, я пытался не ходить на занятия, но ты сам меня нашел. Тогда я вспомнил, как ты, будто гребаный самурай из манги, протыкаешь мне плечо катаной, как я лежу в луже собственной крови на поле, пытаюсь выплюнуть песок, навязший на зубах, а ты все бубнишь и бубнишь про честь, ступени, по которым стоит шагать, и о гребаных убийцах. А я все лежу и чувствую, как в левом боку проворачивается огненное сверло, будто кто-то решил наживую вырезать мне печень.  
– Может, ты просто пересмотрел боевиков? Знаешь, подростки впечатлительные.  
– Я уже давно не подросток, а ты заткнись, пожалуйста, пока я тебе не врезал. А потом, когда меня окончательно достал твой бубнеж, я подрываюсь земли и тем же самым копьем пытаюсь проткнуть какого-то мужика, одетого, будто с фестиваля ретро-историй. И знаешь, что самое забавное – ты заткнулся. У тебя вроде не было глаз на затылке, но ты знал, как именно я буду двигаться, в какую сторону уклоняться. Слишком круто для тебя, не находишь?  
– Я вообще полон сюрпризов, если ты еще не заметил. Гинпачи отложил ручку и зеленую тетрадь, в которой осталась всего одна пустая страница.  
– И последнее время в голове постоянно вертится один и тот же хайку.  
– Еще один? Да ты просто кладезь ценной информации.  
– _Верно это будет нашей долей,  
Примкнуть к тем,  
По кому скорбят  
Как же тогда постыдно  
Быть среди тех, кто скорбит._  
Такасуги откинулся назад, почти падая со спинки скамьи, посмотрел вверх и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Думаешь, мне пора в сумасшедший дом?  
За деревьями вдалеке прогремел взрыв, и тут же небо окрасилось синими, желтыми, зелеными цветами. Красные лепестки опали на землю, и прогремел следующий залп.  
– Вот и все, – тихо пробормотал Гинпачи, закрывая полностью заполненную тетрадь. Пока Такасуги говорил, Гинпачи писал.

Мир вспыхнул ярко-белым, ослепляя, скручивая все вокруг в тонкую пружину на самом пределе. Гинпачи почувствовал, как летит вниз сквозь бесконечную нору Алисы. Только и успел, что схватить Такасуги за руку. Их перемололо в труху, раскидало на атомы, а потом вновь слепило вместе и выплюнуло посреди до боли знакомого поля.  
– Блять, – тихо ругнулся Гинтоки, сжимая в руке окровавленную катану. Рядом с ним стоял Такасуги, и лицо его было искажено непередаваемой яростью. – Вот же блять!  
Воспоминания нахлынули лавиной, и из-за слишком бурного потока информации, подкосились ноги. Гинтоки опустился на колени, все еще держа Такасуги за руку.  
– Он сказал, что мы пожалеем, – пробормотал Такасуги, опускаясь рядом.  
– Просто еще один урок, жаль, что мы не оправдали надежд.  
– А ты, я смотрю, заделался мазохистом, – нервно хохотнув, Такасуги привалился плечом к Гинтоки и закрыл глаз.  
Они отрубили голову учителю. Они сделали это вместе – на этот раз. За их спинами стояли все те, кто на целый год застряли в проклятом городе.  
На земле под ногами Гинтоки лежала зеленая тетрадь.  
– Тебе всего лишь надо было заполнить эту идиотскую тетрадь, интересно, сработало бы, если бы ты решил заполнить ее рецептами приготовления парфе.  
– Я мог вообще ее не найти.  
– Да что уж там, надо сказать спасибо Камуи, я полагаю?  
– Нет! – Гинтоки дернулся, оглядываясь назад. Кому он точно не собирался говорить спасибо, так это Камуи. У его ног валялась голова мертвого учителя, из-за которого они на целый год застряли в параллельной вселенной, по которой можно снимать отдельную дораму. Он вообще никому не хотел говорить спасибо, кроме разве что.  
– Спасибо, – не поворачивая, произнес он.  
– Иди в задницу. В следующий раз возьми с собой Зуру или Сакамото, с меня хватит, я умываю руки. В моем контракте ничего не было о восстании мертвых учителей и рассвете альтаны.  
– Эй-эй, ты слишком поздно спохватился, теперь ты тоже один из двигателей сюжета.

Они сидели на набережной, пока в Эдо готовились к фестивалю. Гинтоки лениво ел мороженое, глядя на заходящее за горизонт солнце и думал о том, как хорошо вернуться обратно. Хотя бы больше не будет никаких идиотских занятий.  
– Тебе стоит перестать так напряженно думать, а то морщины появятся, – растягивая слова, пробормотал Такасуги, ложась на траву.  
– Настоящего мужчину морщины только украшают! Главное, чтобы они были на лице, а не на члене.  
– Кто знает, чем ты думаешь. Иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что основной действующий орган у тебя как раз член и есть.  
– Не слишком ли ты много думаешь о нем? Соскучился? – Гинтоки перекатился на бок и слегка мазнул Такасуги мороженым по щеке. – Ой, случайно получилось.  
Мороженое со щеки Такасуги было гораздо вкуснее. С его губ и подавно. Было очень легко и спокойно, казалось, что год в вымышленном городе стер его изнутри и теперь можно было все начинать с чистого листа – заново любить, заново строить себя. У Такасуги были холодные пальцы и горячий, горячий живот. Он смешно жмурился от летящих в лицо снежинок и беззастенчиво отвечал на поцелуи, кусаясь, когда Гинтоки пытался залезть ему в фундоши.  
Над водой расцвели фейерверки.


End file.
